T-Virus (RE:D)
The 't-Virus '''is a mutagenic virus created by the Umbrella Corporation through unknown means. Though, it's history in the comic book is shady, it is believed to have caused numerous murders around Raccoon City and a few beyond it's city limits in the Arklay Mountains. It is the main cause behind the Raccoon City Viral Outbreak in 1998. It's purpose in the comic is unknown. History --- Incidents '''Arklay Mountain Facility Incident '(June 13th, 1997 - June 15th, 1997) - Only mentioned by Henry Thompson, it is believed this is related to the real series example of the incident involving James Marcus as Thompson mentions a train accident. 'Raccoon City Viral Outbreak '(September 25th, 1998 - October 1st, 1998) - Failure to contain virus in underground facility, causing virus to spread through city water and sewage systems. VI is to blame due to lack of response time. Infection Effects of Infection The t-Virus is built like many viruses, as the virus makes contact with a cell's membrane, it inserts its genetic coding into the cell. The cell absorbs the viral genome into it's own genetic make-up, which takes over the cell's function. The cell then begins to produce offspring of the original virus. As the new virus is released, the host cell infects neighbouring cells, which starts the infection. However, the t-Virus can only properly function by consuming the cell in order to produce its energy. This slow breakdown of cells leads to the breakdown of the host, causing necrosis. The virus then incorporates itself into the host's DNA structure and alters it. This causes the odd behavior of the host, and the physical appears of it. It appears that, if the host was alive, all higher or heighten brain function ceased or has been destroyed. Notes left behind by Federal Relief Agency. dictate that only the cerebellum of the brain seems to govern behavior, causing the animalistic behavior. F.R.A. also places notes that dead civilians also should be weary as "A few keep coming around, we don't know much more on them", which is believed to be similar happenings to when alive though when dead. All things considered, all subjects will eventually become a "zombie". Means of Infection The t-Virus is capable of numerous methods of infection, thus F.R.A. has classified it as a Bio-Level 5 Virus or a "highly contagious, highly dangerous virus in which NO cure is available.". *'Water: ---' *'Airbourne: ---' *'Direct Contact/Fluid Contact: ---' Known Treatments Anti-T500-H09E "Anti-Body" A supposedly successful cure, created by the F.R.A.. It was never tested, as the base was overrun before it could and remains in a glass case. It was taken by Agent John Abrams, and later used by him when he was bitten by a zombie near his extraction zone. It is unsure what major affects it had, though a major factor is his eyes changed from a blue to a pure black. As well as he heals faster than normal, such as a bite mark healed in a matter of hours instead of days. It is believed that this is merely the T-Virus acting with the body, instead of against it. Trivia *It appears that unlike the video game equvalent, this virus was not meant to make or form tyrants but rather Tyrants were born as a by-product of extreme infection. *It is said that only high-up officials truly know what the real reason the t-Virus' creation was.